


The Unreliable Witness

by tetsubinatu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has no luck interviewing the neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unreliable Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Lewis Summer Challenge, 2013

"Complete waste of time!" Hathaway groused, thrusting one frustrated hand through his hair. "Number 12 was watching telly - except for the teenage daughter, who saw a werewolf leap over the fence about 4-ish; the renters in number 10 were asleep and number 8 is away on holiday."

"No chance the daughter saw a dog, I suppose?"

Hathaway rolled his eyes, "It was wearing a cardigan. Green argyle."

Lewis sighed. Forensics said the bite was most likely a pit bull. Not exactly the breed for cardigans.

"Renters?"

"A visiting Chemistry Professor and 'friend'. No pets allowed."

Another dead end. Werewolves, indeed!


End file.
